staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata?, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.25 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - serial dla dzieci 9.15 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 9.25 Wesoła matematyka - serial anim. 9.45 Bajeczka o malarzu - program dla dzieci 10.00 Barnaby Jones (7) - serial krymin. 10.50 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnik. 11.10 Zgodnie z prawem - magazyn 11.35 Z Polski rodem 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (455) - telenowela 13.10 Naturomania 13.15 Zwierzęta świata. Co słychać u hipopotamów (ost.) - film dok. 13.45 Naturomania 13.50 Piąta pora roku. Podwodne pustynie - felieton 14.05 Naturomania 14.15 Śledztwo. Śledztwo w sprawie próżni - prog. popularnonaukowy 14.35 Kulisy wojska - program wojskowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.35 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1349) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (456) - telenowela 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Marzenia do spelnienia (11) - serial obycz. 19.00 Wieczorynka. Marcelino, chleb i wino (6) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sprawiedliwość na osiemnastu kołach (14) - serial sensac. 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 21.15 Czarni baronowie - film dok. 22.15 Forum - program public. (audiotele: 0-700 25 011 opcja 1, 0-700 25 012 opcja 2) 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.35 Sportowy flesz 23.45 Myśliwi - thriller, Szwecja 1.35 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnik. 1.55 Opowieści z Collegium Maius. Z togą i bez togi 2.20 Bocznymi drogami. U Lachów w Podegrodziu (2) - prog. edukacyjny 2.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 M jak miłość (20) - serial obycz. 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.10 Miami Sands (46) - serial obycz. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (21,22) - serial obycz. 17.05 Znaki czasu. Anioł Stróż i Spółka - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Życie na max 20.00 Linia specjalna - program public. audiotele: 0-70025055 TAK,0-70025022 NIE 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Jacek Chmielnik 22.25 Kocham kino. Wieczór z Emirem Kusturicą. Czas Cyganów - dramat obycz., Jugosławia 0.55 Wieczór Filmowy: Wieczór z Emirem Kusturicą 1.05 Underground - film obycz., Francja 3.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Dany. opowiedz mi - serial 7.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial anim. prod. USA 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Nauka języków obcych - jęz. niemiecki 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Program lokalny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Czterdziestolatek - serial 12.15 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 13.00 Zygmunt Freud - film dok. 14.00 Cyberix - mag. internetowy 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Teleturniej: Trójka na szóstkę 15.30 Program lokalny 16.30 Papierowy teatrzyk 16.50 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt 17.15 Program lokalny 19.00 Łańcuckie preteksty - dykl 19.45 Goście Agnieszki Duczmal 20.35 Telekurier 21.00 Grown up - sitcom 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Potrzeba seksu 23.30 Cyberix - mag. internetowy 23.40 Reportaż z koncertu 24.00 Program lokalny 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon (92) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Słoneczny patrol (141) - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (57) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (239) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (172) - serial obycz. 11.15 Słodka trucizna (67) - serial obycz. 12.05 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (85) - serial komed. 12.35 Adam i Ewa (81) - serial obycz. 13.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyr. 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryz. 15.00 Casper (15) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (101) - serial przygod. 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (58) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (173) - serial obycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.10 Zbuntowany Aniol (240) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.30 Adam i Ewa (82) - serial obycz. 21.00 Wyatt Earp (1/2) - western. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Przyjaciele (110) - serial komed. 0.00 Nieznane zbadane (l) - film dok. 0.55 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 1.25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Kamila - serial obycz. 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - serial obycz.. 7.50 Super świnka - serial anim. 8.15 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 9.05 W 80 dni dookoła świata (1) - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dok. 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Super świnka - serial anim. 13.30 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata (1) - serial anim. 14.45 Magazyn NBA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serialobycz. 17.15 Big Brother. W cztery oczy - reality show 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i - program public. 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 Klient - film sensac., USA 22.35 Detektyw - serial dok. 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Drew Carey Show - serial komed. 23.45 Big Brother. Extra - reality show 0.30 Tenbit.pl- magazyn internetowy 1.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Super Gol - magazyn sportowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (94) - serial animowany, USA 09.00 Saber Rider (7) - serial animowany 09.30 Pacific Blue (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.20 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? (6) - serial komediowy, USA 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (60) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! (1) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (15) - serial komediowy, USA 12.30 Matlock (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.25 Super Gol - magazyn sportowy 13.55 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Super Mario Brothers (40) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Spiderman (7) - serial 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (16) - serial komediowy, USA 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Simon (21) - serial komediowy, USA 18.30 Był sobie złodziej (11) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.30 Różowe łata siedemdziesiąte 2 (21) - serial 20.00 Milionerzy ze śmietnika - komedia, USA 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich (61) - serial komediowy 22.30 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.45 Życie jak sen (15) - serial komediowy, USA 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 00.00 Ostatni rejs "Czarnej Perły" - film przygodowy, USA 01.45 Spotkajmy się - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Muzyczny VlP - magazyn ciekawostek 04.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 lzabełła - telenowela 9.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozryw. 10.05 One West Waikiki - serial 10.55 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 11.45 Pustynna róża (1) - serial 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabełła - telenowela 14.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Moje drugie ja - serial 16.45 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 17.35 One West Waikiki - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 yv akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Smiej się razem z nami 20.00 Zabójczy związek - thriller, USA 21.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - senal 22.45 Quincy - serial 23.40 McCall - serial 0.30 W akcji - mag. sensacji 0.55 Zabójczy związek - thriller, USA 2.30 Quincy - serial 3.15 McCałł - serial 4.00 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Magazyn żeglarski 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Klan (445) - telenowela 9.05 Psi świat - serial anim. 9.30 W starym dworku. czyli niepodległość trójkątów - dramat obycz., Polska 11.05 Fama 2000. Młynarski Absolutnie - koncert 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bliżej sztuki. Teatr - program 12.25 Zdobywcy Karpat - film dok. 12.50 Atom gwiazdy, życie. Otwórz drzwi, Hal - program 13.10 Klan (445) - telenowela 13.35 Gość Jedynki 13.45 Sportowy tydzień 14.35 Motywy pasyjne w muzyce - koncert 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Nowa Tradycja. Orkiestra św. Mikołaja - koncert 16.00 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach 16.15 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy 16.30 Janka. Spełnione marzenie - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 17.50 Dialogi z przeszłością 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Klan (445) - telenowela 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka. Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sukces (1) - serial 20.25 Raport - program public. 21.15 Koncert finałowy X Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 22.05 Album krakowskiej sztuki. Bronisław Chromy 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Renesansowy psałterz - film dok. 23.25 Muzyka w zabytkach 23.45 Forum - program public. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Reksio - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan (445) - telenowela 2.30 Sukces (1) - serial 3.00 Raport - program public. 3.45 Bliżej sztuki. Teatr - program 4.05 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy 4.20 Album krakowskiej sztuki 4.40 Małe ojczyzny. Ten, który pachnie... - film dok. 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Dialogi z przeszłością 6.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.30 Pasmo dokumentów 8.15 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.45 Powrót Dogtaniana - serial anim. 10.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Cudowne lata - serial obycz. 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk show 12.10 Remington Steele - serial 13.00 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 13.50 M kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 14.30 Gumitycy 14.40 Czarno-biały 15.10 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 15.40 Powrót Dogtaniana - serial anim. 16.10 Dzieje Apostolskie - serial 16.40 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 17.35 Rytm serca - serial 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata - serial 19.05 Dotyk anioła - serial 20.00 Gumitycy 20.15 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk show 20.55 M kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 21.30 Dzieje Apostolskie - serial 21.50 Rekolekcje wielkopostne 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Raport specjalny - magazyn 23.10 Rodzina Straussów - serial 24.00 Gumitycy 0.10 Pasmo dokumentów 1.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 7.50 Minisport+ (o) 7.55 Łapu-capu (o) 8.00 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski - serial anim. 8.25 Cybernet - magazyn 8.50 Aktualności filmowe 9.20 Skradziona kolekcja - komedia pol. (1979) 10.45 Parada oszustów - film obycz. USA (1999) 12.25 Tajemnicze życie amerykańskiej żony - film prod. USA (1968) 13.55 Powroty do domu - film obycz. USA (1990) 15.30 Chinatown - film sens. USA (1974) 17.40 Świat wysp - film dok. 18.35 Ostatni rezerwat - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.20 Nie przegap (o) 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.50 Minisport+ (o) 19.55 Łapu-capu (o) 20.00 Lizbona - thriller hiszp. (1999), wyk. Carmen Maura, Frederico Luppi, Sergi Lopez 21.30 W amarantowej matni - dramat obycz. USA (2000), wyk. Jonathan Jackson, JoBeth Williams, Carly Poppe, Robin Dunne 23.05 Dom bez okien - film psych. pol. (1962) 0.40 Gabinet grozy - horror ang. (1973) 2.05 Syn Francuza - film przyg. franc. (1999) 3.50 Nick Fury - agent tarczy - film akcji USA (1998) 5.20 Polowanie na jednorożca 2 - dramat sens. USA (1999) 6.45 Deser (o) - odkodowany HBO 06:30 Rzeczpospolita babska - komedia, Polska 1969, 96 min. 08:15 Cinema, cinema (14) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 08:50 Gadaniec: U satyryków - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000, 58 min. 09:55 Cudotwórca - komedia, USA 1998, 109 min. 11:50 Simon Birch - dramat, USA 1998, 109 min. 13:45 Dziki świat: Antylopy - przyrodniczy, 50 min. 14:45 Piraci z równiny - familijny, USA 1998, 94 min. 16:20 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - przygodowy, Francja 1999, 105 min. 18:15 Rzeczpospolita babska - komedia, Polska 1969, 96 min. 20:00 Ocalić żołnierza - dramat, USA 1999, 87 min. 21:30 Angie - komedia, USA 1994, 103 min. 23:15 Ostatni świadek - dramat, Kanada 1999, 88 min. 00:45 Życie seksualne ziemian - komedia, USA 1999, 86 min. 02:15 Quiz Show - dramat, USA 1994, 127 min. 04:25 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - przygodowy, Francja 1999, 105 min. Polonia 1 06:50 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 30 min 07:20 Polonia 1 na tropach okazji 5 min 07:25 Królewna Śnieżka dla dzieci 25 min 07:50 TV shop 250 min 12:00 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 12:50 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 25 min 13:15 Program astrologiczny 5 min 13:20 Polonia Jeden na tropach okazji 5 min 13:25 Werdykt kryminalny 30 min 13:55 TV shop 250 min 18:05 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 18:55 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 25 min 19:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 19:25 Prawo do narodzin telenowela 30 min 19:55 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 35 min 20:30 Mecz 105 min 22:15 Program astrologiczny 5 min 22:20 Polonia Jeden na tropach okazji 5 min 22:25 Werdykt kryminalny 35 min 23:00 TV shop 90 min 00:30 Playboy erotyczny 60 min Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: pierwszy etap 9.30 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Zawody z cyklu Pucharu Świata - wyścig "Tour of Flanders", Belgia 10.30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata (Powtórzenie) MotoGP, Suzuka, Japonia. 1 runda. 12.00 Piłka nożna (Powtórzenie) Magazyn "Eurogoals". 13.30 Magazyn "Watts" (Powtórzenie) 14.00 Żużel na lodzie (Powtórzenie) Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Świata, Krasnogorsk, Rosja 15.00 Magazyn "Original Sound" (Powtórzenie). 15.30 Kolarstwo (Na żywo) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: drugi etap. 18.00 Magazyn "Watts" (Powtórzenie) 18.30 Sporty ekstremalne Magazyn "YOZ - Youth Only Zone". 19.00 Wyścigi serii CART (Powtórzenie) Mistrzostwa FedEx w Long Beach, Kalifornia, USA 20.00 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: drugi etap. 21.00 Boks Wtorkowe walki na żywo, Magdeburg, Niemcy. Sven Ottke (Niemcy) - James Craword (USA). 23.00 Wiadomości "Eurosportnews report". 23.15 Żużel na lodzie (Powtórzenie) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata, Helsinki, Finlandia 24.15 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: drugi etap. 1.15 Wiadomości (Powtórzenie) "Eurosportnews report". Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 174) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 174) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Sideshow Celebrities (In Focus: Sideshow Celebrities) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.00 Za kulisami: Cień wampira (Behind the Scenes: Shadow of the Vampire) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Gloria Grahame (Mysteries and Scandals: Gloria Grahame) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Welcome Back, Mr. Kotter (True Hollywood Story: Welcome Back, Mr Kotter) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 11.30 Zbliżenia: Michael Douglas (Extreme Close-Up: Michael Douglas) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 12.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (60 min.) 12.30 Focus: Sideshow Celebrities (In Focus: Sideshow Celebrities) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.00 Za kulisami: Cień wampira (Behind the Scenes: Shadow of the Vampire) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Gloria Grahame (Mysteries and Scandals: Gloria Grahame) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Welcome Back, Mr. Kotter (True Hollywood Story: Welcome Back, Mr Kotter) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 17.30 Zbliżenia: Michael Douglas (Extreme Close-Up: Michael Douglas) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 18.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Club Vegas (In Focus: Club Vegas) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Zbliżenia: Jennifer Lopez (Extreme Close-Up: Jennifer Lopez) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Paul Lynde (Mysteries and Scandals: Paul Lynde) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Welcome Back, Mr. Kotter (True Hollywood Story: Welcome Back, Mr Kotter) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 23.30 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Club Vegas (In Focus: Club Vegas) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 Zbliżenia: Jennifer Lopez (Extreme Close-Up: Jennifer Lopez) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Paul Lynde (Mysteries and Scandals: Paul Lynde) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Welcome Back, Mr. Kotter (True Hollywood Story: Welcome Back, Mr Kotter) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 05.30 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.)